


I've got a present for you

by CrimsonSongbird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/M, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSongbird/pseuds/CrimsonSongbird
Summary: You and Andrew have been friends for a while. You are asked to give your opinion on something and he starts changing in front of you. It turns into something more exciting as his inner Moriarty comes out just for you.
Relationships: Andrew Scott (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Andrew Scott (Actor)/You, Jim Moriarty/Original Female Character(s), Jim Moriarty/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I've got a present for you

'Stop looking at me like that, darling'

Shit. You were doing it again. You quickly avert your eyes and say 'sorry'.  
You and Andrew have been good friends for a while but you are having trouble not picturing him as Moriarty.  
Especially as he is changing into a really great fitting suit in front of you.  
You could almost see him pull out a gun or a knife and aiming it at our face as he just looks at you with a completely blank face. The shivers are running over your back. And you release a soft sigh.

'I'm sorry Andrew, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Maybe I should just wait in the next room.'  
'It's fine, just tell me.. how do I look?' He says with a glint in his eyes as he puts on the suit jacket.  
You can't help but give him a once over with your eyes. Swallowing you say 'Really great, the colour really suits you'  
'Thanks love' Andrew says smiling at you 'I think I want to try a different colour tie though. Can you hand me that light one?' You stand up quickly and walk into his closet towards his tie rack. Grabbing the one he was pointing to you walk back over to him. He had already taking of his other tie and looking at you expectingly. You take the tie and wrap it around his neck. You can tell his eyes are on you. Your breathing is starting to pick up as you try to not look in his eyes. He's just so close and smells really nice. 

Just snap out of it girl, damnit! You tell yourself. He's a friend plus he's gay. Just stop it.  
When you're done tying you step back and look at him smiling. 'You're totally right' you say 'This is even better'.  
'You are really flattering me now, darling' Andrew says. But he is smiling even bigger now. 'Could you grab me some cufflinks' It's not really a question but more of a command. You walk back into his closet stopping in front of one of the many drawers and look at him. You don't actually know were you should be looking and just as you are about to ask, Andrew walks up to you. 'Sorry love, should have told you were they are.' He smiles and stops right besides you.

You try to stop your heart from beating too loud but he is so close to you. God! What is wrong with you today. You have hung out together so many times. Yes you would sneak peaks at him from time to time. He's very handsome, but you knew nothing was ever going to happen and you were fine with that. We'll... you have to be right?  
Why you were having so much trouble now was just rediculous. You were just relaxing, drinking some wine when he asked if you could give your opinion on something. Which you were, of course, happy to do. When you then preceded to walk with him to his bedroom you were already filling your head with all kind of fantasies. Andrew knew from the start you had the hots for him, or better said his character Moriarty, ever since you told him when you had a little to much to drink one night. And when he then all of a sudden started taking his clothes of you had a really hard time breathing. What was going on? Before you could ask he was walking into his closet stepping into the pants of a nice suit. And here you are now. Trying to get some cufflinks you hoped he would like.

You could feel his breath on your face 'Take which ever one you want' he said. You were having a hard time focusing so you just grabbed some and turned towards him, but he was already back in his bedroom. You gave him the cufflinks and sat back down on the bench besides the bedroom door. You heard his voice but your brain took some time catching up. Andrew is looking at you expectingly. 'Huh?' is al you could mutter. 'I said these are my favourites, how did you know?'  
'Uhm, I didn't' you say a bit frazzled. 'Well, how is the complete look?' Those big eyes are staring at you again. 'Yeah, great' you say a little bewildered. 'Darling' Andrew is now stalking towards you. You look up at him like a dear in a headlight while you grip the bench you are sitting on. 'That just won't do' He says. 'I get dressed up just for you and all I get is a, yeah great?' His face is hovering above you. His hands are besides yours on the bench. You swallow and look him in his eyes.

'What's going on Andrew?' you mutter. Did he get hit in the head?, you wonder. Or is the wine getting to him? Whatever it is you are trembeling before him. His eyes are so dark you feel you are being swallowed up into them. Your brain is feeling fuzzy. Maybe the wine got to you. Maybe you are dreaming all of this. 'I thought you would like the outfit. Don't you recognize it?' You are having so much trouble focusing with his breath on your face it takes a minute to look him up and down. Then you realise what he means. It's the suit. The one he wore as Moriarty. That same one he wore in the courtroom. Maybe you should ask for some gum?  
'There it is... You see how much trouble I put myself through for you? And you didn't even recognize it!' He snaps at you. 'Andrew?' You ask questionably. 'No, no darling. That's Moriarty for you'. You hear yourself squealing. What is going on? His face is dipping towards you, stopping at your neck en coming back up. You can hear him taking a sniff. Your face is burning up. You huff a breath, looking up at him in shock. 

'Did you lose your tongue, darling? I mean it's nice seeing you trembling before me but still... I thought you would be a little more talkative' He says. You bring your hand up towards his face and stutter out 'J.. Jim?'. 'NO!' He barks into your face, slapping away your hand. 'Did I say you could touch me?  
For a second he looked truly insane. But his face went blank again quickly 'This just won't do darling' he says looking you straight in the eye. You can feel his breath leave you as he walks back from you. His eyes are roaming al over your body and you can't help but shiver.

You can barely feel your hands as they still grip the bench below you. You don't know what to do. Whatever was happening this was confusing. You look at Andrew or... Jim? You don't even know anymore. But as you looked at him you could feel the heat on your face. The way he was looking at you was going straight to your groin. Fuck! This was such a turn on. Your breathing was getting really heavy and you had the urge to drop down onto your knees for the man standing before you. It really was mister sex you were looking at right now. Damn him and his nice suit and his cold attitude! You started moving around in your seat, biting your lip.

'There she is' Jim said smirking at you. 'It seems the trouble wasn't wasted at all. You would love for daddy to take care of you now, wouldn't you? Well... to bad!' He says giddy.  
'No, no daddy is not here to take care of you. You are here to take care of him' The coldness in his voice is trickling down your back. You should be scared but it's just turning you on more. Unbeknownst to you your legs have gone wider. When you see Jim's eyes go towards them you close them quickly. All of a sudden he is on you pulling you up on your feet switching places with you. It happend so fast you didn't have time to react other then release another very audible squeak. Your heart is beating out of your chest from the movement. But it got even faster when you heard the next thing he said.

'Strip'

Cold eyes are on your face. You can't breath. Did you just hear that right?

'Take your time darling, I've got alllll day' He says bored

You look at him.

'Did you not hear me? I said strip. I mean I knew you weren't as clever as I am but that you were this stupid... Maybe we should get your ears checked. I've got a guy for that. I could call him...'

His words are trailing off but his cold eyes are still on your face. You can see his eyelid twitch. You almost get stuck in your top trying to take it off quickly.

'Slow down baby... Didn't I say I have alllll day. I want to enjoy this while it lasts'

You breathe heavily as you get yourself untangled from your shirt. Doing this slowly with those eyes on you just makes it so much more terrifying. Looking around you just put your shirt on the closest surface you can find. You can't look him in the eyes as you bend over to take of your shoes. Then your skirt and your pantyhose. You can feel his eyes on you and you stop to look at him feeling a little embarressed. He's looking at you like he's not impressed.

'Did I tell you to stop?' He says with his head cocked a little.

You are staring into each others eyes. Another deep breath as you reach for the clasp of your bra. You can feel it release and just drop your bra to the ground. Then you bend a little to take of your panty's. Still looking into his eyes you slowly let them drop down your legs and step out of them. It's a weird power dynamic. You are wearing nothing while he's still got a full suit on. 

Without breaking eye contact he get's up and starts circling you. You can feel his eyes burning on your body. Not knowing what to do with your hands you just grasp them begin your back. Your shifting a little on your feet when all of a sudden he stops behind you. So close you can almost feel him. A drawer is being opened and then...

Click

Your hands are being cuffed. It makes you jump a little and he huffs a laugh behind you. The hairs on your neck stand up feeling his breath.

'Get on your knees'

Quickly you do. Feeling the floor beneath them is a little grounding.

'I've got a little present for you darling' Jim says coming up to your front.

'Or should I say biiigggg present' you can hear the smirk in his voice.

His crotch his right in front of your face. His hands reaching for the zipper. Moving it down. Your breathing picks up again as he takes himself out of his pants. Your eyes are glued to his member. It's hard in front of you. You can see a little precum on the tip. Unconsciously you lick your lips taking a deep breath.His skin smells so good. He's so big and firm. You can't wait to take him into your mouth. 

'Open up' 

Your prayers have been answered. Opening your mouth you see him come closer. Your eyes are fixated on his member and then you feel him on your tongue. You breathe hard and close your eyes. Savouring this moment. Jim's cock on your tongue heavy, warm and hard. You close your mouth and suck a little. There's a little huff above you wich makes you want to try to get him to make more noises. His cock is sliding further down your throat and stops at the back of it. The feeling makes you hum around him. You start to bob your head up en down sliding your tongue along the shaft. Heat is going down to your crotch. You can feel yourself getting wet. Hands grasp your head and Jim starts to fuck your throat. 

'Fuck... that's good.' You can hear him say above you.

'If your pussy is as wet and tight as your mouth, I'm in for a good night' Jim says breathing heavily.

His velvety voice goes right trough you. You try to get a little friction between your legs by pushing them together and squirming a little. He feels so good in your throat. The thought of him in your pussy makes you even wetter.

All of a sudden he pulls out of you and you can't stop the whine escape your throat. 

'Oh don't worry baby' He laughs above you. 'I'm not done with you yet'

He steps back and starts taking of his jacket. Your eyes are fixated on him as he starts taking of his tie and opening the buttons on his shirt. Fuck he is so gorgeous. You just want to lick up his stomach towards his neck and bite him hard. He would probably like that too.

'Stand up' 

You look at the man standing in front of you. He's just got his pants on. His cock is still out of it standing proud. Fuck you want to move your hands and just touch him. Your struggeling against the cuffs.

'Are you trying to make daddy angry? 'Cause it's working... I told you to stand up!'

Your scrambeling up on your feet.

'Now I know!' He starts angry 'I know I'm gorgeous but... you still need to listen' He ends softly. 'Otherwise daddy's got to punish you. And you don't want that right?'

You can feel the wetness in between your legs get even worse as he says that.

'Oh...' He says looking at you with fake surprise 'You do want that'

He can hardly surpress the smirk as he says it.

'Have you been a bad girl darling? Do you need to be punished?' 

All of a sudden he is standing really close to you. His breath is on your lips as he says the last words.

'Please' You mutter

'What? I didn't quite catch that' He mockingly cups his ear as he looks at you

'Please... sir' You say pleadingly looking into his eyes. His face darkens a bit. Then his right hand is on your throat before you know it. Squeezing just enough to make you breathless. You can feel his hard cock twitch on your leg as he turns towards your ear and says 'Oh you don't know what you have just started'. His gaze finds yours again and he's looking at you as if he's positively out of his mind.

'Fuck' you breath out licking your lips.

The next thing you know you are thrown on the bed as Jim puts himself back into his pants and walks over towards the set of drawers he got the cuffs from. You see him taking out a crop and your breath hitches.

'On your stomach' He says without any emotions.

While you flip over you wish you could take a picture of him standing there with nothing but his pants on, crop in hand. You'd think he doesn't care by the face he puts on, but his eyes are looking at you wild. You didn't think you could get any wetter but you were so wrong. 

All of a sudden you feel relief. Your hands aren't stuck behind your back anymore. But before you could start feeling happy about that Jim clicks the cuffs against the bedpost above you. While you are thinking how it feels good to stretch your arms you can feel the crop move over your back softly. From your shoulders down to your back, the curve of your ass, over your legs. It feels like your body is being worshipped. It makes you moan softly.

Wack

The crop slaps just above your butt. You freeze and then moan harder. 

'Sorry darling, didn't mean to get you out of your thoughts there' You hear Jim say emotionless.

Wack!

Wack!

He's hitting you hard on both of your thighs.

'Ok maybe I did' You hear him say

'Have I said red looks good on you though' He's full on snickering now.

Then there is nothing but pain as he whips your thighs more. You turn your head to bite your arm as he starts to unleash on your butt. When you almost want to scream out for him to stop you can feel a soft caress on the places he's just hit. You jump a little at the soft touch. This is the first time he's actually touched you, it's giving you goosebumps all over as you give a full body shiver.

'So pretty' You can just hear him whisper.

The touch stops and you hear some rustling. Then he is al over you. His chest is pressed tightly against your back. You can feel his hard cock against your butt. You start wriggling under him. Bucking up against his cock. He holds you still and presses his hand against your throat. God you feel so hot en sore. You just want him to start fucking you now.

'Shhhh' he breathes in your ears. 'It's ok darling' He kisses the tears that you didn't even know started falling from your eyes. 'I want to fuck you too but first we've got to do the other side don't you think' it's not really a question. 'You want to look good for me don't you? So pretty and red all over' he's rubbing his leaking cock al over your butt. Moaning you push back at him. 

'Please...

please...' you whimper

He bites you hard in your neck. It just makes you rub harder against him moaning loudly. The hand on your throat is really squeezing you know. You can barely breath.

'Didn't I say!' He hisses in your ear 'that you were here for MY pleasure' bucking his hips into you hard.

Then he releases your throat en before you know it you are turned over onto your back. You hiss as the welts on your butt touch the bed. You can finally see Jim's face again. He's trying to look like this doesn't affect him. But his hair is tousled, he's got a wild look on his face and his breathing is just as hard as his cock.Fuck! You really want to touch him, kiss him, bite him. Whatever just something.

'Oh look at you darling' Jim says and he almost looks at you admiringly.  
'You should see how wild you look right now' he's one to talk you think.  
'You are just begging to be fucked aren't you'

'Yesss' You hiss out.

He just smirkes at you. His hand caresses your face down your neck towards your breasts. You're heaving under his touch. Finally he's touching you were you want him to. His hands rest softly on your breasts. But before you can enjoy his touch he quickly twists your nipple. 'I said something to you just now didn't I? But were you listening?' You hiss under him 'The front first' you breathe out. 'Exactly!' He says with a big smile. 'Since you are sooooo exited... let's get with it shall we' He says clapping in his hands. The noice startles you and before you know it he has something in his hands. It's not the crop, it's way to small for that.

'I did say red looks really good on you right? Or was I just thinking that...' You see his eyes trailing of as if he's really wondering. They snap back at you maniacally. Then you feel it. He's cutting into you with a small knife. Pain... just below your right breast. It doesn't feel like it's really deep but you still cry out. Before you can get over the shock Jim's mouth is al over the cut. He's licking away the blood and you moan. Hey looks at you with a little blood still on his lips. Fuck! He looks so hot. You want to lick his lips clean. Then more pain. More little cuts all over you stomach. More licking. You moan while you tremble under him. He's cutting further down your stomach still licking the blood away. The cuts are really starting to burn now. Then you feel him. His breath is hot on your lips. You cry out as his tongue slowly goes down your slit.

'Fuck!'

Jim's hands are on your hips holding you steady as he eats you out. You can feel your orgasm approach quickly. You widen your legs as you feel his tongue circling your clit. When he starts sucking it you yell out. Trying to grab his hair to hold him down but you are still stuck to the bedpost. The grip on your hips gets harder as he feels you move around. Still sucking on your clit you look down and see his dark eyes looking back at you. That does it for you.

'Jim! Fucck!!' 

You say his name loudly as you cum all over his face. Your hips are riding out your orgasm against his tongue that's still moving. Soon it becomes too much and you jerk away breathing hard.

'Fuck' You breathe out again

Dark eyes are looking at you. Jim licks his smirking lips.  
'I take it that was good then' Again, not a question.

You're still coming down from the high as you see him crawling towards you.

'It's daddy's turn now' Dark eyes fixate to yours menacingly.

'Fuck, yes please!' You almost yell at him.

Then he stops moving. 'Fuck, yes please WHAT?!' He screams at your face.

'Fuck, yes please daddy!' You cry out to him.

He pounces on you so quickly you don't even know what's happening. His lips are on your neck. Kissing, licking then biting down hard. You cry out under him bucking your hips. His hand are all over you. Squeezing your breast and nipples hard. He licks down your neck and takes your right nipple into his mouth. Sucking it down then biting hard. You can't help but moan loudly still moving your hips. God you want to touch him so bad.

'Please' you whimper.

Jim ignores you and keeps going with his assault on your nipples, now moving towards the other one.

'Please' you say again as you pull hard on your restraints.

You see him let go of your nipple with a soft plop. 'Oh you want to touch me' He says as if it's news to him.

'Yes please' You say to him pleadingly

'Oh you're going to have to beg harder than that darling' 

'Please let me touch you daddy!' You cry out as you feel his cock brush up against your leg

'I wan't to touch you so badly! I've been a good girl for you right? Please daddy! Please let me touch you, I will make you feel so good, sir!' you're on the verge of tears

'Well' He says drawing the moment out. 'If you say it like that how can I resist?'

Al of a sudden your hands or free of your restraints and you immediately grab his face, hair, back, anywere you can get a hold in. You pull him in for a kiss. He goes along willingly and you can finally feel his lips on yours. Your legs close around him as you kiss him hard. He kisses back like he is a starving man. Teeth and tongue everywhere. You can feel his cock sliding over your cunt. You really need him inside you now. You start whimpering in between kisses again. You can't stand it anymore. You pull him by his hair.

'Please Jim  
Please... fuck me already!'

Your body is hurting from the restraints and cuts. Your pussy is begging to be taking by him. How he hasn't giving into his leaking cock by now you don't understand.  
And you came already.

'Alright then' Jim breaths into your mouth. 'Because you look so good for me begging' he smirks.

Before you can even respond he's thrusts up inside you. 

Your face is stuck in a silent shout. You can smell him all around you. Feel all of him inside of you. And it feels so good. He's so thick and heavy inside your pussy. It feels like you are stuck like this for forever. You can feel him tremble and hiss above you. Then he starts moving. 

'Fucckk' you both breath out. He starts pounding into you. You can hear the slap of his skin against yours. His pace is brutal. His cock is heavy inside of you, hitting al the right spots. He starts attacking your mouth with open kisses. His tongue and teeth are everywhere. Sucking on your tongue, biting your lip. 

'If i've known you were so wet' He breaths 'and so tight' his cock drags in and out of you quickly 'I would have done this so much sooner'

He starts licking your neck while he pounds into you. Your legs tighten around him while your nails scratch down his back.

'You should have' you say pulling onto his hair to crashing your lips over his again.

'So cheaky' he hisses out between kisses.

'It seems I'm not doing my best since you can still talk back to me' he grabs hold of your throat as he starts fucking you even harder. Your breathing gets harder as he presses down. Your climax aproaching you fast. His hips don't seem able to stop as he pounds into you like he hates you.

'You'd better cum hard around my cock darling. I want you to scream my name as you milk me' His eyes are full of rage as he punctuates each word with a hard trust. 'You are all mine now. If I want to fuck you, you are going to come running. If I want you to cum you cum' he keeps his firm grip around your troat as het looks you in the eye. You can feel your pussy starting to tighten. You're so close. 

'Cum on my cock. Cum now!' He snarls to you as he pounds into you. 

'Jameeesss!' You yell out. The pressure on your throat makes your climax even better. You spasm around his cock as you cum. You can hear him release a loud moan. His hips become sloppy as he cums hard inside of you. You can feel the ropes of cum shoot inside of you and you shiver around him.

'Fucckk' He breathes out. 'Mine, mine' he says claiming your mouth again. His hips stutter against you as he kisses you. He puts his head against yours and looks you in the eye. Then he pulls out en rolls of of you. You can feel his cum trickle out of you. Still breathing hard you put your arm across your eyes. Trying to get back to your senses. You can feel Jim breathing besides you trying to calm down to. 

Click

You hear him lighting a sigaret. As he huffs out the smoke he says 'Happy birthday darling'

You take your arm of your face and sit up next to him. As you take the smoke from his fingers you say 'that was definitely a BIG present' You look at him and smirk. 'We should do that again sometimes' He says smirking back


End file.
